<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Now by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001358">Speak Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Electrocution, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump, no beta we die like ladies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis couldn’t believe accept the fact that it took them a month to finally take back his twin brother. The last month have been a restless search for Apollo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo &amp; Apollo Cabin, Apollo &amp; Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo &amp; Meg McCaffrey, Apollo &amp; Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Artemis &amp; Athena (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo &amp; Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo &amp; Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! Please take note that I don't own anything here except for the plot. And I will be updating very irregularly since I will try to write, post and update some more fanfics. Have mercy on my poor soul, and please enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis couldn’t <strike>believe</strike> accept the fact that it took them a month to finally take back his twin brother. The last month has been a restless search for Apollo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The tower has fallen, Python is reduced to a shower of golden dust and most of the oracles are reclaimed. But as the dust settled down, the losses have been also clear. Fallen heroes are sent to Underworld and the living ones are healed by the Cabin Seven in Camp Half-blood.</p>
<p>It was after the last day of the war against the Triumvirate when the Camp was alerted, it's not uncommon to have bodies lost, especially for the demigods, but not if said bodies are alive and are inside the camp borders. They couldn’t risk having someone to search since the place is still in ruins, but the son of Hades summoned some hell hounds to search, despite his boyfriend’s protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re tired!” Will Solace exclaimed,</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, but not exhausted, I’m also calling Hazel to send us some giant eagles to help,” Nico replied,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The daughter of Athena hummed at that, “They should be able to send us some help since it has been a while after the attack at their camp,” Annabeth murmured, the son of the god of dead nodded, “Wait! Nico! Just contact Hazel, no need to exhaust yourself, I’ll see if Thalia can help with the Hunters since they can reach camp faster than the Legion,”, Will visibly cringed at that, they already know what happened to the Lieutenant’s younger brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough a pack of wolves arrived at Camp Half-blood, the Hunters are now accompanied by their lady. Some have been dispersed to search and the ones left helped guard the camps fragile form. Artemis’ expression is grim, they do not need to tell her, the goddess’ worried raised voice is enough evidence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the camp began to establish its eccentric normalcy, a group of Hunters, with the occasional giant eagle come around the place, often having a thrashing demigod brought in, some disturbingly young, or an unconscious one. It has been three weeks since passed of the aftermath of the battle with Nero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rachel!” Will called, as the healer rushed to the Delphic oracle’s side, she was brought by a giant eagle who has its talon holding the oracle tight, her orange mess of hair is messier than usual, bruises and scratches littered on her paler freckled skin. They immediately ran her to the infirmary, with the son of Apollo almost passing out from the exhaustion of using his healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later, while Rachel is still unconscious, Meg came stumbling to the pavilion while everyone who is not in-duty is eating. The daughter of Demeter is using one of her swords as a cane, the other is held tight ready to defend herself, her clothes are in tatters, she nurses a black eye, and is supposed to be unconscious with her injuries, which includes a broken ankle and concussion. The girl croaks a location before collapsing and is brought to the infirmary, placed beside the Oracle of Delphi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hunters of Artemis stormed the center of the Labyrinth, where Nero was supposedly in, presumably with the one who they really seek for, the only one who was missing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She knows it might be trapped, so the goddess of the hunt over-prepared. Not only she brought herself and her hunters but also insisted Athena and Ares to come along with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Artemis, these are demigods!” Athena warned, raising her Aegis, the god of war grinned wickedly, “Then we just have to knock them out!” he summoned a staff, “Go, find your brother! We’ll take care of this!” the goddess of Wisdom also summoned a staff, the moon goddess nodded to some of her hunters, including Thalia, Reyna and Sol, one of Apollo’s daughters as a medic. She can still trail some of her brother’s essence, she hopes she isn’t too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rained silver on the last member of Triumvirate.</p>
<p>“Thalia, make sure that bastard cannot escape!” the goddess ordered. The last Grace readied her celestial bronze restrains, approaching Nero.</p>
<p>“Why do you defend the person responsible for your brother’s death?” Nero teased, the mortal daughter of Zeus gritted her teeth. The roman looked at the twins, “Immortals can lose their beloved to them, but they do not lose as often as us mortals, and often these immortals beings are the cause of our sorrows,”. Thalia lost her grip to the chains, the former emperor tackles her. The lieutenant caught a glimpse of the twins, those dulled blue eyes reminded her too much of Jason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thalia!” Artemis shouted, her touch disconnected from her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A sparkle of blue light blinded them, the crack of electricity filled the room, the next second the last of Triumvirate lost his consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artemis couldn’t accept the fact that it took them a month to finally take back his twin brother. The last month has been a restless search for Apollo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brother is shivering too much. The goddess can hear the clanking of chains as Thalia secured their prey, she heard her sister growl, “Not only you killed my brother, you also hurt the other one,”, Artemis can still feel the grief that is inside Thalia, she can understand it. Reyna stood between them, confused on who to approach, then Sol ran to the divine twins, the praetor went to Thalia, who has tears falling from her eyes, helping her fasten the restraints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His daughter is also visibly shaking, but not as hard as her father. “My La- Auntie, w- we have to se-, he- he’s panicking too much!” Sol stuttered.</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>The other two divines went through the now broken door. Ares went directly to the defeated emperor, his eyes flared brightly and grabbed the chains harshly, “I’ll bring this fucker somewhere so that someone will enjoy being creative tonight,” Ares said as he left with the smell of gunpowder. Apollo began thrashing.</p>
<p>“Athena! Hold his wrist tight!” Artemis grabbed her jar of calming incense, lulling her twin to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cradled her twin, “I sent most of them to Lupa, since most of them are Roman,” Athena said, “I’ll help you transport everyone back to Camp Half-blood,” with the goddess of wisdom’s snap, she knew most of her hunters are now back to the Greek camp, Artemis went with the rest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Will glared at the hearth at the center of the Camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better not offend Hestia with the death gaze of yours, Will,” Katie Gardner warned, sitting beside the young healer,</p>
<p>“I don’t think Lady Hestia would mind, besides I’m not angry, well I am, but not at her obviously, I am mad at that bastard!”, the hearth felt the teen’s anger as it also flared red with a touch of gold, besides he wasn’t the only one who feels the same way. Dionysus is already busy with the amount of insanity present near his vicinity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do I not see your aunt?” she asked, Will raised a brow, “You know we have a lot of aunts,”,</p>
<p>“You know who,”,</p>
<p>“She’s staying in the infirmary the whole time, trying and failing to calm Father down, it's not evident, but he’s panicking the whole time since he was rescued, It’s bad, I can heal wounds and colds at a snap, but I wish I could do the same to mental trauma,” the son of Apollo sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron wheeled to the cabin counselors, the centaur is also definitely not in shape, stitches still littered on his arms, which will melt in time, and some bruises are still fresh, “You’ve done enough, my boy,” Chiron assured, “Not everything can be healed in a hurry, and recovery should never be rushed, especially if its the mind,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chiron, he tortured Father, sure Father did a lot of horrible things in his time but it still hurts!” Will cried, “And despite that, h- he let himself suffer to let Rachel and Meg escape, and Marielle, despite just meeting her, despite the fact that she doesn’t care if he died, even though he wasn’t sure if she really is one of his children, h- he still took it…” he began to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silencio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I updated the first chapter so please re-read to avoid any confusion and some concussions (17-4-2020)</p><p>enjoy and runs awayyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A long time ago, silence would bore out the essence of Apollo. He thrived with noises good or bad, there is nothing wrong with a single note played, a line said. There were no real consequences back then, no real punishment, or grief that a tune or stanza has dealt with. But being under the cruel emperor’s capture made a difference even if it has been days? weeks? months?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apollo forgot how long he has been here.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He just knew making a sound will make everyone but him suffer.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They learned a lot from the demigods they rescued from the labyrinth.</p><p>Nero clearly brainwashed them, making them think that the gods are much cruel than the wretched emperor himself, for years and decades, the fake immortal proved himself and the other two to have deserved no less than the pits of Tartarus.</p><p> </p><p>The full moon shone above, and instead of being the one who is up above on the chariot, Artemis instead found her nephew going inside the infirmary once again, followed by Kayla and the Cabin 4’s counselor. The goddess decided to seek them out getting up from one of the benches that have been placed outside the cabins, going inside the infirmary, she found chaos instead.</p><p> </p><p>Marielle, a niece of her that helped both Meg and Rachel escape is on the verge of panic. It seems she woke up in the darkness. The goddess of the moon can clearly despite the dim of the shade of the night, she can see that Meg and Rachel clinging to each other as if their lives held into it. The daughter of Demeter shaking as she tried to stop the tears from falling, the oracle wide-eyed in caution and is drawing a circle on the younger girl’s back, whispering <em>it’s okay</em>s to Meg. Apparently it was also Rachel who called for Will using some light signals from a pocket flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie, turn on the lights by Marielle, and go to Meg and Rachel,” Will started, he then looked to his sister, “Kay <em>inspire </em>Marielle to calm down,”, Artemis can hear the healer’s thought saying that their other brother would be better with the bardic skills Cabin Seven usually has, but it better to keep it all in whispers. Artemis made her gaze to her twin before the lights by his children.</p><p> </p><p>Among all of them, the fallen god has his bed farthest from the door, where spoken words turn to whispers, and shuffles mute. The hunting goddess went to space beside Apollo’s bed, whom she found is also awoken by the scuffle, she can hear Kayla’s lullabies from here, despite it being a whisper only to the mortals inside. A window near their corner made a ray of moonlight pass to them, trails of tears reflected the light from her brother’s cheeks, not a sob can be heard from him. Artemis avoided the mangled hands, nesting her touch by her brother’s elbows. She found out days ago, that silent confirmation helped his brother more to ground himself. The blue orbs that were unfocused finally found the silver ones.</p>
<hr/><p><em>“You’re safe,”</em> she mouthed, hoping the darkness won’t hinder.</p><p>
  <em>It's dark, so so dark. </em>
</p><p>Not a single sound.</p><p>Don’t make a sob.</p><p> </p><p>Not a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>A cry.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>But everywhere he can hear whispers, cries, sobs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t hurt them… it’s me you want… don’t touch them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wild wide orbs peered, a glint of shining teeth. A sharp blinding pain.</p><p>-he chains <em>shook</em></p><p> </p><p>An ear-piercing shriek.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Will decided to put up the curtain walls, between most of the patients inside and his father. By Apollo’s bedside his aunt kept vigil, rarely outside the room especially away from her twin brother, the demigod remembered hearing from Thalia that <em>their lady</em> has given most of her duty to someone named Britomartis temporarily, and a hunter named Hunter is sent to Leto get the Titaness here. The goddess of childbirth still doubting any forms of divine mailing, fearing that retaliation will come from either up above or down below since she’s basically breaking curfew, and Ares went straight to Hades instead of Zeus.</p><p> </p><p>The son of Apollo went to the farthest corner of the white-painted walls of the infirmary, holding a glass of nectar and a piece of ambrosia. Artemis gave an eye.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for you,” Will said,</p><p>“I don’t need that,” Artemis replied, the demigod sighed, he sure would do an argument to anyone anytime, but the one right in front of him is a goddess who is also notorious to hate anyone in a relationship, despite being a direct aunt at the same time,</p><p>“We still have a lot in spare, and if you aren’t going to join your hunters outside to eat,” he sighed “You still need to eat, whether you’re divine or not,”, an awkward silence dawned on them, Will wants to run away, “Doctor’s orders, Lady Artemis,”,</p><p>The goddess huffed, with her younger appearance, she definitely looked like a teenager giving a temper tantrum, a teenager that can make you bite the dust anytime she wants, or transform you into an antelope to hunt for game.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to see the other patients inside, the son of Apollo made a space for the food on top of the corner table beside Artemis. Sky blue eyes shone, checking for more injuries, that may cause a problem in the future. Fortunately, there aren’t any more physical ones that proven themselves fatal to the recovery.</p><p>“I don’t think he knows it, especially right after <em>this whole mess</em>,” Will tries hard not to choke on his own saliva, “But he’s better than the other parents here,”.</p><p> </p><p>Will left the infirmary with a heavy heart after his shift there ended</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Penance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg grew a bud of some kind of flower on her bedsheets. Well, she already popped various kinds of plants on her bed, but it kept wilting immediately which does not help her mood at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we plant it outside instead, by the creek, or just on pot?” Rachel suggested that morning. Will will be checking on them as soon as he finished breakfast with his brothers and sisters and ushered them to their today’s schedule. It also seemed that the summer breeze has entered its way to the girls as the curtains flew open, showing Marielle in her peace, Artemis who has fallen asleep by her brother’s bedside, and Apollo himself, still as ever, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest is guarantee enough.</p><p> </p><p>The daughter of Demeter frowned, “How about them?” she asked, the door to the infirmary chimed open, revealing the resident healer with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Will cheered, a certified morning person, perks of being a son of the sun god, beside him a tired greet came from the healer’s opposite and special someone,</p><p> </p><p>“’ Mornin’,” barely a whisper, keeping his hands in his pockets, Nico nudged Will staring at the not-so-immortal twins, the son of the god of healing sagged his shoulders in relief. Meg saw it, silently taking note, then the demigoddess felt a went point touched the fabric of her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel!” Meg scowled, popping another wildflower on her sheets that she scooped up,</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to be doing better now,” Will suggested,</p><p>“I’m feeling antsy now actually,” the oracle pouted, capping her pen, “And Meg needs a pot to plant her buds here,” she shook some new leaves closer to Meg.</p><p> </p><p>The son of Apollo looked at the two girls, especially Meg.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can go out yet,” Meg admitted,</p><p>“Can we go? I need to get some of my art supplies,” Rachel said, “I really also want to plant these, I’m sure I painted some pots in my cave, I’ll be quick!”</p><p> </p><p>That just made Will think that ADHD may just be infectious, then chided himself for it.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s stopping any of you to step outside, and I actually recommend some fresh air ya’know,”.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, neither of the girls did go out of the infirmary, but Rachel seems to be eager.</p><hr/><p>Rachel made sure that Meg was sleeping that afternoon if she went out with her knowing the younger one will surely be worried and probably make a ruckus. She first went inside her cave, still as chaotic as when she left it when Nero decided to attack the camp. Despite the storm that came in her den, the Oracle of Delphi easily found a sketchpad that still has a lot of space to draw in, some of her granite and charcoal pencils, some sharpies although she only too the black ones, her whiteout and a large chunk of eraser, a hunch told her that the drawing materials will be really handy, so she also snatched some bond paper. The trinkets that hang on the ceiling of the cave chime signifying an arrival so the redhead was alerted and turned around quickly, a sharp pencil on point, to stab in-case.</p><p> </p><p>At the entrance, she was met by the goddess of the hunt herself, Artemis. Both hands raised for the young oracle to see.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you getting up, so I followed as soon as I made sure everyone is asleep,” she whispered, worried,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting too jittery inside, I had to escape a little bit, and the cave has always been a safe corner for me, a home inside a home,” Rachel replied in admittance,</p><p> </p><p>The goddess smiled so slightly at the sight of the pencils and paper that Rachel is cradling,</p><p>“I get why would my brother would be close to you,” she said,</p><p>“We love throwing out ideas and techniques,” Rachel stared at her supplies, “But it’s mostly me learning from him, drawing and divination, ways to get inspiration, and how to avoid writer’s block, if you can avoid it, that is,”,</p><p> </p><p>“How about I help you with those?” the immortal offered, “Do you have any whiteboard around?” she also added, Rachel knows where it is coming from, and thankfully they don’t have to hound for the blasted whiteboard as Rachel already has it in her inventory, the rabid whiteout of the cave walls are just embarrassing, especially if its by frustration and more frustration. Artemis took some of the baggage with her on the way to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>It was dim inside, only Marielle’s nightlight is on, and light snores can be heard from the daughter of Demeter, who was sleeping peacefully. But despite the light steps from both Artemis and Rachel, the daughter of Apollo was awoken. Groggily she stared at the goddess first, then she caught the vibrant red of Rachel’s crown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Marielle, you’re safe,” Artemis assured the young lady, the oracle returned to her bed that is between Meg and Marielle. The awoken teen poured tears out of her eyes, “Thank you so much,” she sobbed, the goddess let her arm be hugged by the teen that doesn’t appear older than her.</p><p> </p><p>“-m sorry, too, I should have known from the very start, I could have helped earlier,” Marielle sobbed more, Artemis hushed her, “You’ve helped enough, dear child,” the goddess cupped the girl’s cheeks gentle, letting her silver eyes shone as calm as the moonlight, “Marielle, without you, Rachel and Meg won’t be able to return, and my brother may as well never see the light of day again,”,</p><p> </p><p>“But I was a terrible person, I let them suffer still, especially Dad,” Marielle choked on her tears,</p><p>“Did you want them to suffer?”,</p><p>“I was the one who chained my own father to the ground-,” more tears came, “He was hurt because of me,”,</p><p> </p><p>“Marielle, whatever you did, it was out of fear, and under manipulation. While it is wrong to cause harm to another, what happened will never be your fault,” Artemis hugged the demigoddess, “I’m sure ‘Pollo will never blame you for what you did, you were afraid and hurting, too,”,</p><p> </p><p>The goddess steadied the teenager and embraced her, Marielle’s blonde hair that is clumped together is ruffled by the silver-eyed goddess.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much,”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure as heck, that most of my characterization is out of place, so I would love to comment on your opinions and ways to improve this. Just be gentle to my faint heart ^_^</p><p>Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Assurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>She knew Apollo is just a thin wall away despite not hearing a single thing from him. Nero’s voice is enough of a proof, the emperor is busy with his prey. The daughter of Demeter wished she had just followed her “Father” from the very beginning, prevented herself from growing too attached to the very first true friend she had. He </em>is <em>her friend despite the “master-servant” thing they have.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>A chain clanged against the moist stone floor, an “Urk”. Margaret can almost hear the smirk of the monster her fa- the emperor has. And Nero came to her, a whip adorned with thorns by his hand, but the false immortal put it away, Meg can see drips of blood drop to the floor. Nero took a hard stick swung it at her. It </em>hurt.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A week has passed since Marielle pushed her out of the labyrinth, stumbling herself at the pavilion, desperate for help. To get Apollo and Marielle to a safe place. And Camp Half-blood is <em>safe</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meg was awoken by the scent of flowers and ointment. A son of Hebe got himself in the infirmary because of cramps. The daughter of Demeter found a familiar figure by her bedside holding a hard brown thing, she felt for her glasses to see Katie growing a tiny white flower that seemed to be the source of perfume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Meg,” her sister smiled at her,</p>
<p>“Hey,” Meg replied,</p>
<p>“Need some pot?” the older demigoddess offered the pot at her, while the plant is still growing bigger,</p>
<p>“Katie, I think I need a bigger pot,”,</p>
<p>“Then come with me,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger daughter of Demeter looked at the white curtains that blocked her view from the immortal twins. She knows Artemis is still by Apollo’s bedside, patiently waiting for her brother to show any signs that she herself doesn’t know.</p>
<p>Katie tapped Meg’s shoulder,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re making some flowers bloom in the Cabin’s private garden,” Katie said, holding the girl’s hand with both hands, I promise you, nothing bad will happened, and I really also need some help with this pot,” she grunted, “It’s getting heavier,”, Meg is smug by her sibling’s mishap, she remembered Rachel being antsy yesterday, and today there’s a mound of art materials by the Oracle’s table, with a sketchpad being hugged tightly by the artist herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“If she came back safely, maybe it’s alright outside,”</em> she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camp Half-blood is also the first place to welcome her truly. Meg looked again at the pristine curtains at the farthest corner of the infirmary, she can see Artemis’ silhouette, her fingers seemed to make some movements, but maybe it's just the trick of the light. The daughter got up of her bed, wincing at the sudden pain on her legs, Katie supported her on their way out.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t think that growing flowers will last until late afternoon, not that she did not enjoy it. The flowers her brother and sisters grew were beautiful and various, from azaleas to poppies, the rainbow can definitely be seen just by the petals, and the perfume that came from them is not too strong to make her sneeze too hard. It was a wonderful activity for her siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you do this often?” Meg asked Katie,</p>
<p>“Nope, just annually, but sometimes we can do it twice in the summer, depending on the weather,” the older daughter made flower crowns that bunched by her lap, some of their younger siblings just snatched said crowns, one even putting one on Meg’s, the crown is littered with tiny white flowers, and miniature sunflowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m planning on going to college, when I’m of age, my sister is going to take Biology, I think I would love to be in Agriculture,” Katie shared, weaving more crowns, “What are your plans?”, Meg shrugged, she knows the camp offers classes for year-rounders that for sure she will be, she also heard from other campers, mostly the girls that they plan on joining the hunters. Her sister smiled at her, the same warmth still there, warmth unlike what her fat-,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know yet,” she admitted,</p>
<p>“It’s alright, we still have quite a lot of time,” Katie replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meg truly tested the waters when she went to the comfort rooms by herself, a basket of toiletries with her, a camp t-shirt, and camo shorts given by Kayla. Also said daughter of Apollo was lookout when Meg took her shower, the cold water definitely woke her up and refreshed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meg!” Kayla called her, she just opened the door and saw Will donning a surgical gown, and having his mask done by Austin. She can’t see where their father was with the flood of white curtains and bright light, Meg narrowed her eyes, hands ready to pull out swords.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The archer caught up to her, “Dad’s in the Big House, while Mari’s in our cabin, Rachel-,”, said Oracle just arrived, holding Meg’s hand immediately, “Sorry, I forgot,” Kayla said, scratched her nape and smiled sheepishly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go to Cabin four for a while, Katie said you still have your bunk reserved for you, they also covered the floor by you with carpets since you almost had an allergy attacked last time,” Rachel offered, Meg hummed in her thoughts,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go to the Big House first, I just want to see…,”, Rachel and Kayla held both her hands and went to the large house that is the center of the Camp. Where they found Marielle along with Artemis talking to Chiron, the demigod has been sleeping on one of the couches, but the trio can’t catch what the centaur and the goddess have been talking about, as the conversation is in rapid ancient Greek.</p>
<p>Rachel took Meg’s attention from the adults, the oracle gave her a piece of paper. It was a portrait of the demigoddess, crowned with flowers yellow and white, there is a smile on her, and sparkle of wonder in her eyes. It reflected when the daughter of Demeter found Apollo on one of the couches just by a window. Apollo is smiling at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, It's me again, and don't worry you're not the only one who's surprised by the fact that I updated like Woah. XD, Anways hope you're still liking my fic, and as per usual I encourage commenting. ;D see ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning, reading this chapter, there's a bunch of triggers in here, including my own writing. I should have also added some in the earlier chapters, but I well...I did add some tags...</p>
<p>doesn't own anything here.</p>
<p>-petra</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When his father first arrived as a mortal from the woods of Camp Half-blood. Will is both surprised and spiteful. Being a demigod, your normal life is usually waiting for some sign of more trouble to come, especially when a fake sheet of calmness came in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Having survived numerous battles and wars, everyone that is not new in Camp is either relieved, agitated, or both. Just as much the son of Apollo is used to be near to death and chaos, he does not enjoy it as much as a child of Ares, he also doesn’t think Clarisse and her siblings enjoy wars that much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>When the war against the Triumvirate, Nero only really, finally reached its end. The counselor of Cabin Seven made sure every sister and brother he has is accounted for and is made busy even after all the fighting has ended, being the appointed healers. Sure his father is missing, but they cannot afford to take their attention somewhere else, especially when some of the demigods are in critical condition, they still have </em>lives<em> on their hands.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Three weeks passed, and Rachel is found. She was unconscious until Meg wobbled to the pavilion, it was Will himself who caught her and made sure she is stable. As soon as the daughter of Demeter has woken, she proved to be the storm that she is, as bushes of poison ivy grew, they had to call Katie from Cabin Four and make some antidote for the few that is still staying in the infirmary. Meg only calmed down when she heard Rachel, who has been awake for half a day and being more familiar and close to them has trusted them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then their father and Marielle were brought by Artemis herself. It was not as chaotic, Austin was there to stop Meg in-case, Rachel was peeking from her bed, and some of the demigods who are still in are obviously intrigued. Their father was unconscious at a time, sure Will cannot be sure on what has been really done, but he took note of the burns at his wrists and ankles, said limbs are stained with ugly shades of purple, some of which are either lightly bleeding or even infected, what disturbed the healer so far is how severely broken are his father’s feet and hands as they almost show the shattered bones that littered the raw damaged skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meg was whispering something to Austin, their father was starting to stir. Then Kayla, who was taking care of Marielle, knocked a metal tray over. Marielle yelped at the scraping sound. Will who picked the fallen tray found his father on the verge of a panic attack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Will learned that as Marielle is afraid of the dark, that their father learned to fear to make any sound and cries in a span of four weeks. That’s why he had requested Chiron for a spare room in the Big House as soon as he saw Paolo running to the infirmary with a detached limb again. But had forgotten that Meg is still refusing to really leave the infirmary, mainly because he didn’t see her inside that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will groaned, Nico tapped his shoulder, both have been taking a break on the beach, watching the sunset.</p>
<p>“Hey, stop kicking yourself for it,” Nico handed him a cheeseburger from McDonald’s,</p>
<p>“I should have remembered!” the son of Apollo protested but accepted the fast food,</p>
<p>“She’s really okay with it, and it isn’t good for her to just only see the clinic gremlins you all are, also Rachel is practically begging to be out of the infirmary, at least she has more reason to drag Meg wherever here, and roam around,” thinking of the time he was trapped in that jar, Will saw it in Nico’s face,</p>
<p>“I know,” Will whispered,</p>
<p>“Then what are you whining at? We’ve grown in this patchy screwed up way of life, a single bump won’t end her life, she doesn’t have that thick of a curtain on her head,” Nico sipped at his coke float, then drew a smiley face on Will’s cheek with the flurry. Before Will can retaliate, the son of Hades pecked the cheek of his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve cared, that is more than enough,” Nico said,</p>
<p>“When have you become an elderly guru?” Will asked,</p>
<p>“I am older than you, young man,” he replied, punching lightly the son of Apollo at his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Howdy, dad,” Will came into the room with some bacon and egg for breakfast,</p>
<p>“<em>Hi</em>,” his father tapped slowly by the nightstand smiling, while his hands are still not healed enough for sign language, Morse code became an adequate way of communication between them, since the cabin already knew how to do it or learning to do it, just as with ASL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You wouldn’t know who will you recite your poems for,”</em> was the excuse,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Aunt Artemis?” he asked, Apollo shrugged, then chuckled silently,</p>
<p><em>“Didn’t expect you all to start calling Arty ‘Aunt’,”</em>,</p>
<p>“I also didn’t, but when Sol started to stay in the Cabin instead of doin’ it on the next one…,”,</p>
<p>
  <em>“Arty doesn’t want to admit it, but she is quite a mother hen,”,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not as you, obviously,” a feminine voice came from the doorstep, “Your visits in my camps are usually being an annoyance to my hunters, or to be the clingy parent you are when a daughter joins me in the hunt,” her hands akimbo, her brother frowned at the remark,</p>
<p>“Come on speak up!” she challenged teasingly,</p>
<p>“<em>You are the worst sometimes</em>,” Apollo pouted,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will got up, giving his farewell and proceeded to the infirmary, where a stitched up son of Hebe is waiting to be discharged, and some of his siblings are helping with the medical supplies,</p>
<p>“Howdy y’all,” Will stared at the son of Hebe, which made Nico who also just arrived wilted some of the grass around the entrance,</p>
<p>“Really sorry for the trouble, Will,” the son of Hebe said,</p>
<p>“As if we weren’t used to that, you can always come here even when you just caught a cold,” Kayla said,</p>
<p>“You definitely need to come here even when you only have a cold,” Austin protested, Nico went on chasing out the son of Hebe out before the ogling Apollo siblings start to drool,</p>
<p>“I hope the invitation also includes me,” the ghost king frowned as he turned around, Kayla giggled at the background, the counselor of Cabin seven chuckled,</p>
<p>“Of course you are always welcome! Even in the cabi-!”, Kayla smacked her brother before he could even continue,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to flirt, make sure we are not present to be jealous of your lovey-dovey!”, she smacked him again with a pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oncoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charcoal pencils scratched the thick paper, the sun shone above it providing an ideal natural light for the Oracle of Delphi to draw. Freckled hands guide the strokes that taint the sheet to draw the chaos that is happening in the archery range. Rachel can see that Will is struggling to hit the bullseye by a centimeter, while Marielle is waiting for Kayla to finish her streak. Meg sat beside her, looking at the sheet of paper,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the daughter of Demeter greeted,</p><p>“Hey, I thought you were busy with the strawberries?” Rachel asked Meg nodded,</p><p>“We are, we just finished, said we can have the day to ourselves then,” she popped a red fruit to her mouth, giving some to the oracle of Delphi.</p><p> </p><p>Meg craned her neck to see more of what Rachel was drawing, there are circles that are assuming to be the targets, and mop of shoulder-length hair that is pointing at the said bullseye, a girl with camo pants pouting, and a short mop of brunette smiling a little,</p><p> </p><p>“Marielle seems to be enjoying,” Meg hummed,</p><p>“Which is good,” Rachel said, she raised the board up to Meg’s face, “Wanna draw you?” the oracle offered, the daughter of Demeter shrugged,</p><p>“Nah, I’m alright,” she replied,</p><p>“A bit of a souvenir, I’ll leave for the next school year you know, be back again for the next summer,”,</p><p>“I’ll still be here in the next summer, you all say that Camp Half-blood is the best safe haven, next to Camp Jupiter, I want to have a long cool sigh this year,”,</p><p>“That’s good, we all need a bit of slack, with these messes,” Rachel scratched the paper again with details under the sunlight, “It’s messy, alright,” she frowned, “Ever since Percy slashed me with that sword of his-” she looked at Meg who was wide-eyed in horror, “I’m full mortal remember? It’ll just pass through me. And I don’t regret the many things I have to sacrifice to arrive in this kind of conclusion, being the Oracle, seeing monsters in every corner, it gave me the opportunity to be something unique,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The flock of Cabin Seven, plus Nico came to them,</p><p> </p><p>“Howdy,” Will greeted,</p><p>“Let’s get snacks,” Austin invited,</p><p> </p><p>And they made their way to the camp store, some of them going for the Big House to get some drink and the others went to the Hermes cabin where all the contraband stuff are being traded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marielle found herself staring at the sunset by the beach. Footsteps make themselves known to the wary ears of a daughter of Apollo.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” it was Kyla, her sister, “I heard it was Nico who actually gave you the tour, I’m sorry if it was boring,” she teases the newest member of their family,</p><p>“It wasn’t that boring, more of too brief,” Marielle chuckled, “I have a feeling he doesn’t stay in the camp long enough to know some things that even Meg now knew since Rachel won’t leave her,” Marielle replied, Kyla welcomed a place near and comfortable to her sister,</p><p>“How are you taking it in?” she asked,</p><p>“Thankful that all of this is true, that whatever Nero spouted were lies, I was happy for that,”,</p><p>“Can I hug you?”,</p><p>Marielle nodded, and Kyla embraced her,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all really welcoming like this?” Marielle asked,</p><p>“Yeah, but wait until we have our hands to the karaoke machine in the Big House, everything goes upside down, at the end you’ll see the chaos that <em>My Way</em> made, everyone just wanted to sing, and I mean <em>everyone</em>,” Kyla groaned, Marielle giggled, the other girl hummed,</p><p>“Maybe pink or cyan will suit you,” Kyla ran her hand through Marielle’s blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow grew too abnormally against the light,</p><p>“It’s dinner time,” it was the son of Hades, and the two realized how dark it is now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Most of the campers are just about to clean up and prepare for the camp songs by the amphitheater when the horns from the Hunters began to ring, the constituents of table 8 became aware, ready to pull their bowstrings. Reyna and Hunter came into view with another figure accompanying them. She possesses a sun-kissed tan, her eyes as sharp of a hunter, and emits an aura of warmth that only the sun could give. The visitor was Leto, mother to Apollo, and Artemis.</p><p> </p><p>The titan waved to both Seven and Eight cabin tables before proceeding to the Big House. Kayla can feel the tremors from her newest sister,</p><p> </p><p>“She must have really hate me,” Marielle lamented, Austin frowned,</p><p>“I beg to differ, she was smiling at you the most,” the bard said, then Will proceeded to take order,</p><p> </p><p>“Alright y’all, You go back to the cabin have a rest, the day has been long-” the counselor is met with groans from his siblings, all with hints of worry, “-I will ask good ol’ Chiron for whatever, no need to worries, they’re all adults there and far older than us,” and started to shepherd the flock to the cabin, Nico went with Will to get to Chiron at the Big House. But the couple is met with the god of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Pesky kids,” Dionysus drawled, “No need to worry you lot, nothing beats a pure mother’s love you know, Willard and Nathan,” the immortal took a sip of his Diet Coke,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also better we have more immortals here, they can basically make Sunny over there immortal again,” the god felt the worry from the blonde demigod, “I’ve warned them, and they also know, being the god of insanity has its perks, too, one of them is that too much information will make a brain explode, just as much a certain note can,” Dionysus sighed, “There’s so much that is happening with your old man’s mind right now, adding more burden will probably lead to an end-of-the-world scenario, I hope Thunderbeard understands that, given how fucking hard-headed he is,” and took another swig, “You scram back to your cabins, we’ll try to take care of this, or help at the very least,”.</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Will found themselves at the entrance of Cabin Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Special someone?” Will opened the door for Nico.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys, petra here, im sorry it took more than a month but here it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>triggers for torture as usual, and Nero bluffing to assault Artemis and Leto. and more erros i wrote this at one am. and  i lost my grammarly for some reason. Hope you like it. <br/>-love, Petra</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He knows he’s bleeding, the white bone that protrudes from his left leg is enough evidence. The pain is just a bonus, a dulled bonus from the numbness of staying for how much time that he doesn’t know. He lost count the fifth time the chains clanged, it wasn’t even his fault that last time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thick metal doors swung open once again. Maybe he’s under New York city, you don’t need to worry about pesky loudmouthed whiny prisoners if you have thick sound-proofed walls to boot. This bastard of a man have centuries of wealth under his belt. Maybe Odin’s lawyers are the only one who could sue him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Apollo tried very hard not to mind the chubby weak jawed man in front of him, stalking him like a prey. Seeing the position the former god is in, he is quite a prey. At least the snake is gone. But that brought another problem in his tiny mortal brain. </em>Apollo is seeing things, he shouldn’t be seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I will give you a deal, Oh Great One,” the beast offered, </em>“He’s in a fair mood today, maybe he had caviar for breakfast,” <em>Apollo thought, not daring to utter the taunt.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Gone silent, hmmm?” he grinned, but his nerves tell otherwise, “It’s really that simple,”, a chill went up the spine of the captive deity when he saw his captor eyeing the rods, spikes, fire and </em>electricity<em> at the walls of his confinement.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Give up a prophecy to topple down the reign of the Olympians, and I will free everyone you cared for, maybe I’ll even spare both camps, getting them behind me will be the better choice. We can rule the whole world, make it the utopia I always dreamed of. They’ll benefit as well, make sure their loyalty will always be with me,” he twirled the electric rod, sparking with energy,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Or you can continue to suffer such a predicament in this vile, vile place, I will still be able to crush the camps you’ve grown to adore. Then I will make sure your sons and daughters will know nothing but my wrath and fear it like sweet Margaret,” that earned Nero the hateful blue orbs from the sun god.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nero chuckled seeing his captive's reaction, “Those blue eyes remind me of the night skies above, the</em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b> moon</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em> sure is lovely tonight, especially that it’s full,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>NOOO-</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>” Apollo’s roar was cut short by a shriek and a crackle of electricity that snapped his hunching back straight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I really like hearing you like this!” Nero cackled, “I heard your mother is now back from Tartarus, maybe she is also as pretty as you are with your togas and chiton!”, tears and snot filled the fallen immortal’s face. The roman emperor grabbed his left cheek with a rubber glove, while zapping his other one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Breaking you would be so much easier last year, if only Margaret could have done her job, but this might be a blessing in disguise, Lester, breaking you is so much fun,”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apollo didn’t think it would end, until the electricity turned off, his whole body numb to the cold floor he landed on like jelly. Nero was humming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I forgot, I have another pesky child to discipline,” he said, swinging open the door, “How should I do sweet Meg today?” the doors closed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Leto had to use her divinity to forcibly wake her son, as she saw him trembling in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apollo, my son,” she said, when the titan finally saw her son’s eyes open, “You’re safe, you’re in Camp Half-blood, I’m here with you, everyone is safe, my sweet boy,” wiping away the tears that bloomed from her child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo slowly tapped his wrists, asking for time,</p>
<p>“Four in the morning, son,” Leto smiled so sweetly, “Would you like to see the sun rise, my sunshine?”, his eyes travelled down to his covers, “I can carry you to the balcony, cover us both with some invisibility, just like old times,” she said holding her son in her arms, “It’s going to be alright, my child,”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him a long time, but when he did. The mother secured her son tightly in her embrace. Leto summoned a bench in the balcony of the big house, small enough to fit on its small space, and big enough to have three. The wind is chilly despite of the summer, and the skies are clear for once, showing constellations like Taurus and Gemini. A shooting star flew by, then more followed. The sea gave them a salty mist, maybe Poseidon is secretly watching them, they all had a soft spot for their uncle, just as the god of sea did to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the first hint of orange tipped the horizon, another deity joined them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Artemis greeted softly, “Can I join?”, a shine of sweat trickled down, the goddess just finished her duties as the moon goddess, she picked the side that is beside her mother. Now Leto with both her children by her sides, slid her other arm around her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed the both of you,” the titan whispered, “I love you both,” kissing her children’s forehead, “You all make me proud, you always do,”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, ma,” Artemis whispered, snuggling even more to her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another lock of brown dark hair rested on the mother’s other arm,</p>
<p>“Thank you, mom, I love you, too,” Apollo whispered, it was so soft a normal human cannot hear it even when it's right by their ear, but the mother and sister it is everything.</p>
<p>The Olympian that is on the other side of the bench buzzed with joy. Leto struggled to keep her tears to herself. The sun on the east glowed orange, it warmth becoming a symbol of joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. I was staying in the MCYT fandom. holy shit Wilbur gone mad! And ToA fandom is now active cuz its the last book. My tumblr account is saying i'll be staying more on it in mcyt lol and. I will try to finish the damn book now! YES I HAVE YET TO FINISH TOWER OF NERO SO NO SPOILERSSS  heck i havent even written dark prophecy of the red sky sun setting. you will have to wait for that still. im also drwoning of college.F meeeee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Walkaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone's finally getting a stroll...and advice?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, brother,”, Apollo almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the wine god, who was lumbering in front of the unlit fireplace, “You should be upstairs, resting, not wandering about searching for midnight snacks,”,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Came not for food,</em>” Apollo signed, his limbs already healed enough to do sign language, “<em>I have somewhere to go</em>,”, and proceeded to disappear from the other god’s view.</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus let him walk away from the Big House for a little while, observing him a little until he reached the creek, then he teleported himself next to Apollo, who was about to trip on a huge birch root, the god of revelry caught the god of many things before said deity kissed the forest floor.</p><p> </p><p>He could sense Apollo flinching when the god of light felt his appearance. The mortal god is visibly shaking from the freezing night wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of your divinity back already?” the wine god asked, the other frowned at this. Divinity comes with responsibilities after all.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them stopped at the entrance of the Grove of Dodona, Apollo is shooing him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going away, you know that heavens know I’d rather not be a porcupine, I don’t even know how Le-” Apollo clamped shut his mouth, Dionysus tried to use telepathy, but that was also unreachable, he weakly slapped away the sun god’s hand, “How strong have you gone already?!” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Strong Enough</em>,” a voice familiar enough in his head whispered, “<em>Now, let me do some of my tasks already,</em>”, Dionysus raised his hands in surrender, “I’ll just stay here as lookout then, will still tell this to your mother though, naughty teens,” he gruffed, Apollo stared daggers at him, but still went inside the Grove. The sacred opened, welcoming the lord of Phytia, and remained to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest Olympian can sense the power that is radiating from the ancient trees. The force is obviously older than he is, which makes the god envious and thankful at the same time. He cross-sat on the ashes and dried leaves. Apollo is really like this honor student who is also part of the student council and sports team, while also being able to party every weekend. But he can feel the crack on his brother’s sanity, it wasn’t surprising, everyone in the council is crazy about some things. Hermes seemed to always feel like in an eternal cycle of burnout. Athena blurted at times about wanting to kill some politicians, with Ares genuinely supporting her and telling her to do it with him already. <em>“You know what the kids say today, Blood for the Blood God,” </em>the war god roared,he could remember when he said that while all of them are still in Olympus, Hermes and Apollo is just groaning on it because apparently, they know where it came from.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It freaking came out of this content creator</em>,” the voice is his head said, “<em>You need to have stable devices here,</em>” the Lord of Delphi is now emerging from the sacred grove, exhaustion prominent on his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What are-, Nevermind, you’re always welcome in my head…..</em>for now,” the wine god frowned, “You better get well soon, brother, you know some of us in the council are <em>boomers</em>,” he said aloud, Apollo rolled his eyes up as he chuckled silently, and signed that he knows, then shrugged, “<em>I can just miss the meetings, they always bore the crap out of me,</em>” the god of sun reeled as he knew that his brother is reading his mind, “They are boring, it’s watching the wet paint dry,” Dionysus agreed, then he offered diet coke, as the two now escaped from the woods to the camp proper. Confident in the camp’s security, the wine god now disappeared to the Big House where some satyrs are waiting for a round of pinochle. Apollo decided to watch as the campers begun to spring from their cabins by the foot of Athena Parthenos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is not as up in the skies when another person found the healing god. Her red curls were radiant under the morning light.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Rachel greeted, Apollo smiled back, “You’re out,” she said, handing a coal pencil and spare paper that is clipped by her arm along with some of her painting materials.</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>Had to attend to some things</b></strong>, in the paper wrote Apollo, the Oracle hummed in her thought, “So that’s what the dream earlier was,”, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already getting visions too, huh,”,</p><p>
  <strong> <b>A lot more</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>I try to leave the more trivial ones to me</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Which are most</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Almost</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Then some quite bigger ones for you</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Any like <em>great prophecies</em> on the gallery yet?”,</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Hope not</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>We’ve already had two</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>One more and I might as well just get out of here</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to study in Paris, dad decide to just let me be, which is good,” Rachel promptly changed the subject,</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Nice</b> </strong>
</p><p>“Yeah…nice, even nicer, since I can come here every summer, and chill, probably give the demigods adventure,”,</p><p>
  <strong> <b>You’re not worried?</b> </strong>
</p><p>“You’ve taught me well, you know, and as if this kids didn’t like it too, they want to prove themselves,”,</p><p>
  <strong> <b>I hope they didn’t need to</b> </strong>
</p><p>“If there’s one huge thing I learned these past years, Apollo, is that you change everything in how you want it to be, prophecy or not,”.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel started to sketch the landscape, “Apollo, I know many have told you this before, you’ve changed, you’ve changed so much, and it’s for the better,”, the deity left his priestess of Delphi on her own as the sun reaches their peak, Apollo wonders who’s up there at the moment, maybe its Ra, or Sol or maybe Amaterasu, or maybe the person-in-charge at the moment is someone from an even discreet religion that isn’t Catholic or Islam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day passed with great ease, with most of the cabin seven visibly playing in the volleyball courts. Their father gazes happily on them from the patio of the Big House, where Dionysus would usually play pinochle with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinochle?” said the revelry god, Apollo sat opposite Dionysus, as the wine god distributed the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you brother dear?” he asked carefully not letting the invitation to his hand,</p><p>“<em>Would you like the proper answer? Or the honest one?”,</em></p><p>“You’re the god of truth, I low-key expect it,”,</p><p>“<em>I’m uncertain, Dionysus,”</em></p><p>“Why?”,</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve changed, I know I have, many people did not absolutely need to remind me of it,”,</em>
</p><p>“You did, but what are you uncertain of?”,</p><p>
  <em>“Of this change, what if this change will not do me good, it did me so much worse this past year, if such big of a bump happened, what if the next and then the next…what if despite the change, I never truly did change…”,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dionysus, what if I’m still for the worst?”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus chuckled at him, Apollo forms a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you should think over this, because whatever happens, for better or worse, you are still Apollo," he says, "And the Apollo I know will always be good in heart,".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>